How To Train Your Family - Dria
by BobDeleted
Summary: Following the story of Dria and her family throughout the entire How To Train Your Dragon movie franchise - with a twist. Dria is Hiccup's sister. Rated T for safety.
1. Torn

"MOM!" Once again I saw my mother taken from my family. As I screamed for her I saw my surroundings change from a fire-lit house, to mine and Hiccup's room. I breathed heavily sweat dripping down my face. It was a recurring nightmare of mine, yet every time it happened, I am even more scared than when it actually happened. Mom's 'disappearance' left everyone changed, including me. I was only two when it happened, yet I remember it with clear detail...

"Enough thinking about the past. Not like she's going to come back anyways..." I muttered.

"DRIA!" I heard my Dad call. Oh no... I hope I didn't wake him up. If so... I'm gonna have to go to Astrid's house for a place to sleep tonight.

"Coming Dad!" I called back. Before I did though, I checked on Hiccup before I went downstairs. Still sound asleep.

"Dragon's are attacking again. I need you to go help the other teens put out the fire." He tells me. Not even a good morning. I sigh.

"Fine... but when can I avenge my mother?" I demand. Dad sighs, but doesn't answer. He just walks out muttering and sighing to himself. Whatever.

"ASTRID!" I call out amid the chaos. Shes off over with Snotlout, just barely tolerating his advances. I walk over and push my cousins face down to the ground. "Astrid, we need to put out some fires. Gather the rest of the gang, and Ill catch up." I tell her. She nods to me, and starts going off. I turn to Snotlout. "As for you, when are you going to take a hint"

"Um, a hint that she loves me? I already have!" He says. I roll my eyes and tell him to o get water. He does. I turn to go grab my own bucket, when I hear my Dad yell "DRIA!"I turn toward him. But instead of seeing my Dad, I see something straight out of my nightmares. The dragon that took my mother.

I was face to face with the dragon that took my mother's life. Some might say I'm crazy for thinking that."Oh, it's just another from their species. It's probably not that exact one." But I knew that it was. I just knew. And, in result of that, I was as frozen as Fearless Finn was when that dragon attacked. The beast tilted it's head, curious at why I'm just standing there. I clenched my teeth in pent up anger. It wasn't fair that my mother was taken from me and my family! So I will avenge them. I got out of my ice trance and ran towards the beast. Not my smartest move I know, but it was all I had. In response the dragon flew up, taking me with it. I was pounding it's claws, not wanting to suffer the same fate as my mother. I also needed to help my father with Hiccup. He was becoming such a strong boy! The dragon, however, did not care. He kept flying. My father tried to get me back. He could NOT lose is daughter! I reached for my father as best as I could, but I couldn't reach! Until Gobber came. He helped Dad grab my arm, and they were pulling me free! I could feel the beast letting go of me! Until I heard the whirr that can only come because of one thing.

"NIGHT FURY!" yelled one of the villagers. It hit right near Gobber and Dad, causing them, and me, to let go. Dad realized this, and tried to grab me again, but the beast got too far. The last words I saw my Father running to catch up with me, as well as Hiccup. Hiccup... No. I would not leave him. I tried to squirm my way down, but the beast decided to grip me tighter. I then decided to turn, tryin to get one last glance at Berk... my home. For the majority of the ride I kept trying to get free, but the dragon had a death grip on me. "Probably doesn't want to lose his lunch" I thought miserably. I soon gave up, though, as I was exhausted. I must have dozed off, because next thing I knew, we were approaching a ice fortress of sorts. I tried breaking loose, but the dragon still had a death grip on me. It flew me in a tunnel of sorts, to a dark cavern. Dragons were all around. He finally dropped me, but I was a bit dizzy from all that flying. I fell. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the shadows. She appeared to be talking to the beast that brought me here. I quickly stood up, in my fight stance Gobber taught me in my Dragon Defense teaching. The figure laughed. I could tell it was a girl, by the dress at the bottom part. She put her hands up to the mask that was on her face and took it off. The sight I saw made me gasp. It was my mother!

I wanted to go and hug her, but shock kept me in my spot... and hurt.

"You are alive?"I whispered doubtfully. That woman... my mom (What?) looked at me almost expectantly. I shook my head in disbelief. "They... they said you were **dead**. Why didn't you comeback?" I asked. I noticed the dragon that took me next to her was.. welcomed! "I can see you would've had some help!" I pointed out. I didn't know why I was being so harsh on her. After all, this was my mother, someone I wished would come back a LONG time! But, I just felt like it was... unfair. Unfair that I had to grow up faster. Unfair that Hiccup has to live without a Mom.

"I know, darling." she said, looking incredibly...guilty. That was not what I expected. "It was hard for me to stay away, but I believed it was for the best. I almost killed you, your father, and Hiccup." she said, looking completely guilt ridden. I must have looked as confused as I felt, because she continues. "One night, a dragon broke into our house:

 _[Flashback starts]_

 **Viking:** Hoist the torches!

"Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible."

" _Stop! You'll only make it worse!_ " It was a very unpopular opinion.

 _[A dragon breaks into their home]_

" _Hiccup!_ " Then, one night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle. I rushed to protect you, but what I saw... was proof of everything I believed.

 _[Cloudjumper plays with Hiccup, but on noticing Valka, scratches Hiccup's chin while turning towards Valka.]_

"This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own."

 _[Stoick throws an axe between Cloudjumper and Valka]_

 _ **Stoick:** Valka, run!_ "

 _[Cloudjumper fires at Stoick and Valka tugs on him]_

" _No! Don't!_ "

 **"** _ **Stoick:** Hold on!_ "

 **"** _ **Valka:** No! Ah! STOICK!_ "

 _[Valka gets carried away]_

 _ **Stoick:** VALKA!_ "

 _ **Valka:** STOICK!_

 _ **Stoick:** [Whispers] Valka…_ "

 _[Flashback ends]_

"It broke my heart to stay away so long, but I felt that you would be safer if I stayed." she told me, then sighed. She stayed away for... for our safety? Well... I guess I could forgive her for that, but one thing still tugged at my mind.

"But wait... how are you not... dead?" I asked her. She instantly brightened.

"Oh, CloudJumper wasn't planning on EATING me! He just must've thought I belonged here!" she explained.

"So the beast that brought me here has a name?" I questioned. My mom sighed and shook her head.

"I have much to tell you, but let me start off with this. They are not beasts. Do you understand?" she asked. I nodded. I did understand. Kind of. I was a bit wary of them, having just been plucked off my island, leaving Hiccup with ONLY Dad... whom I love dearly, but doesn't show his love very well, even at the best of times. I decided to keep an eye on them, but not so much so that Mom noticed. "Good" she replied "I have much to show you, and to teach you!" She grabbed my hand and led me through the tunnels. When we finally got out, the sight I saw was absolutely breathtaking. Dragons, hundreds of them! They all swirled around this huge rock,looking almost as if they were in a great dance of sorts! I saw Nadders, Zipplebacks, Monstrous Nightmares, Gronckles, and many other species I didn't even know about! But one that I saw caught my eye the most.

"Mom?" I asked "What kind of dragon is that?" I pointed at a metallic looking dragon with razor wings and bright green eyes. Mom squinted at what I was pointing at. Then, she looked at me. The sternness in her eyes took me aback. "That's a Razorwhip. Not to be messed with. You ought to leave him alone." she told me. But, looking at the dragon, I knew I wouldn't...

 **Don't be surprised. She IS related to Hiccup! , what else will happen? Let's find out...**


	2. Destiny, right?

**I had this story up actually before, but it took to many edits, so I've decided to post it up again, anew, so that I don't confuse the readers! The story used to be called How To Train Your Family - Dria. So, not much difference! ;D! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Far far away is my pearly adriatic._ _Far far away is my pretty island home._ _Far far away is my lovely Adriata._ _Far far away from her I now must roam..."_ I woke up to hear my mother singing this song. Her voice had crystal clearness to it, and it was absolutely beautiful! I tiptoed out of the cave to listen better as she continued to sing. _"For I'm a sailor, sailing right across the ocean tossed by the billows, tossed by the foams. Chirry birry birry I'm a sailor. Chirry birry birry I'm a sailor. Chirry birry birry. I'm a sailor Sailing away from home. Away from home..."_

"What a beautiful song." I said when she finished. My mother blushed.

"Yes, it is a pretty song. But I guess I shouldn't sing it now that you're back." she said, obviously slightly embarrassed that I heard.

"No, keep singing it. I like it" Was my decided answer. Mom smiled. AS I turned to look at the dragons, one caught my eye. It was the same one as yesterday. "Mom?" I asked. "Why is the RazorWhip bad?" Her smile faded. I felt slightly guilty, but I needed to know.

"The RazorWhip is a beautiful dragon, but one that is not to be messed with. Stay **away** from that dragon. The rest you can be with, even tame!" she told me. I felt disappointed. I must have looked disappointed too, because she said "Why don't I help you find a dragon of your own?" I instantly brightened. I soon gulped down a good breakfast, headed upstairs to put on some clean clothes, and met Mom downstairs. We headed out, excited and ready!

Turns out finding a dragon is harder than it looks. Our list was looking pretty x-ed out

\- Deadly Nadder X

\- Hideous Zippleback X

\- Monstrous Nightmare X

\- Gronckle X

"You don't happen to have any Night Fury's, do you?" I asked. When ever they attacked our village I would always peak at them. Once, I saw the eyes of one. An emerald green. Mom laughed.

"Certainly going for the extra deadly ones, huh?" she asked playfully. I chuckled only because I knew it was true.

"Yea, I guess. Their just so beautiful!" I told her. She nodded, agreeing with my statement.

"Yes, they are, aren't they? Well, we don't happen to have one quite yet. Though, there is one who comes every month or so, but he never seems quite content. He actually should be coming in a week or so! But for now, let's look at some more dragons, okay?" I nodded.

It ended up being the Night Fury or nothing, because no other dragons seemed interested. "My the dragons are sure being picky! They seem to shy away from you! You haven't killed any dragons before? she asked for the billionth time that hour.

"No, I haven't! I've been on bucket duty for the past two years!In dragon training, I never even tried to hurt them!" I told her, starting to get irritated. "And besides, they didn't look scared, they just looked like they were waiting for... something" Mom seemed to ponder this, before she asked:

"Then what are they waiting _for_?" I didn't have a clue, but I knew it was important. I didn't realize how important it actually was.

Soon enough, the Night Fury came. That entire week I thought about what my Mom said. She told me not to worry, but how could I not? Almost all the dragon's kept looking at me, waiting for something, expecting something. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer and went to the Bewilderbeast. He never looked at me with expectancy. That day, I felt daring, so I climbed on one of his tusks. The big dragon just smiled. Or, at least, a dragon's version of smiling. It was there that I saw the Night Fury.

The Night Fury was so beautiful, soaring through the skies like an eagle. Even from the height it was at, I could see the emerald green eyes. And soon, with those Emerald eyes, it spotted me. It came gliding down, until it was just barely hovering over the Bewilderbeast's tusks. The dragon softly landed, causing said Bewilderbeast to blow soft snow at it. The Night Fury shook off the snow like a dog, and then it looked at me. I walked back a bit maybe in fear, maybe in just pure instinct. The Night Fury cocked his head and looked at me, probably wondering what I was doing. It soon slowly, cautiously, started walking over.

"What is it, boy? Or girl?"

 **"Boy, Adriata."** A voice sounded in my head. I don't know what shocked me the most at that, the fact that I was hearing a dragon in my head, or that he called me by my name.

"Ummm... How do you know my name?" I said, after recovering from my momentary loss for words. Which, let me tell you, is a _rare_ thing.

 **"The dragons recognize and will always recognize you, Adriata"** He told me telepathically or so I guessed. I was still shocked at the fact that a Night Fury was talking in my head. Huh. I guess I was more shocked at the Night Fury thing. Anyways, I was mystified, to say the least.

"Why?" Was the only thing I could think of to fit that situation.

 **"Why? Because, you have been chosen by the Pearly Adriatic."** I must have looked as confused as I felt, because he continued to explain. **"The Pearly Night Fury was an endangered species at best, dwindling to only one. Her name was Adriata. She was special. She protected us, because she did not think she had another purpose. Eventually, though, she got mortally wounded from that said 'purpose'. She was the last of her kind. But before she died, she decided she did not want any other species dying out from trappers, so she blessed the song the other Night Fury's wrote and sang to her before she died, the Pearly Adriatic. Four warriors would be chosen to bring peace to both worlds. Two would be human siblings, two would be dragon mates. They would each join together to unite our worlds and bring peace."** he told me.

"I still don't get it..." I started, before he cut me off.

 **"Adriata, you ARE one of those riders! You and your brother!"** he told me. **"You will unite our two worlds, like Adriata said!"**

I felt my eyes widen, and I just stared in shock. Only one question hung in the air. Why me?

 **This was a bit of a crummy, short chapter, but I felt that this next scene deserved it's own chapter. So, why don't we check that out now?**


	3. Back On Berk

**Hello, my dear readers! I felt that we needed to see Hiccup's side on what has happened, and a bit on how he became his dorky self. I will be doing more of these eventually, but only when the two story lines connect BIG. So, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon**

* * *

I woke up to sounds of fighting coming from outside. I went for my small axe and ran down the stares. But first, I stole a glance at Dria's bed. She was already awake. As I get outside, Snotlout told me to grab a bucket of water. Great. Bucket duty. I'd rather be fighting! I go to the spring to fill up my bucket, along with Astrid. I guess being 13 has it's advantages. At least now me and the rest of the younger teens are aloud out of the house during dragon raids. But my lucky sister has already had dragon training. She'll be 16 soon! All of a sudden I hear my Dad yell for my sister. The scream I hear after makes my body turn to ice. My 'lucky sister', is being attacked by a dragon. A dragon that closely resembles the dragon that took our mother. Suddenly, as if breaking from a trance, she runs towards the dragon. In turn, the dragon picks her up.

"NO!" I scream, running towards the sea. Astrid is not far behind me. I almost jump into one of the boats docked, wanting - no, NEEDING to follow her until that **dragon** drops her, so I can have my sister back. But Astrid stops me. That day I knew that I didn't ever want to be near a dragon ever again. I released my self from Astrid and went into the house. I heard shouts of rage coming from my father. Those voices soon got mixed in with Gobber, who is sort of like an uncle, because Spitelout isn't exactly... uncle material. Soon, the two came in. I heard my father mutter something about revenge while Gobber came upstairs. I turn myself from the stairs.

"How ya doin' Hiccup?" he asked, concern coming from his voice.

"Oh, just fine! Except, you know, I don't have a mom, and now I don't have a sister!" I retorted. The man sighed.

"Hiccup, just think. No girl drama now! Hehe" he gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Yippee." I said dryly. When he left, I sank in defeat. The only thing I could do was go back to bed and hope that this was all some crazy nightmare.

* * *

I woke up to hear dad 'talking' (a.k.a yelling) with another viking. The sun was shining, and everything seemed normal. I got up and was about to check on Dria when I saw that her bed wasn't there. All the events of yesterday came flooding into my mind. I was instantly filled with grief, until I realized I needed to be strong. Strong for Dria. "How?" I wondered aloud. The only way to be strong for someone in my village was to avenge them, but I can hardly lift a child's axe, let alone an adults. I decided to head to the forge to ask Gobber.

As I walked into the forge I smelt the old familiar smell of metal and smoke, and felt that at least one thing wasn't changed. Dad had made me work in the forge when I was 10 to bulk up my arms, and maybe look like a true warrior. That obviously didn't happen. What did happen though is that I found a passion for making things. When the village wasn't being attacked, or Dria and I weren't exploring the woods, this is where I would spend my free time. Dria... "No. I need to be strong. Strong for Dria" I stubbornly said. That made me remember why I was there. "Gobber?" I called. No answer. I looked around the forge, but realized he wasn't there. 'Too bad. I'll have to ask later.' I thought. I was about to walk out, when I saw design's that Gobber had been drawing. I knew I should probably not look at them, but I couldn't help myself. Curiosity comes almost as natural as breathing to me. The designs looked so complex! As I studied them more, I started to understand them a bit. I continued to try to understand them, partly because they were interesting, partly because there was nothing better to do. Eventually I managed to understand all of what Gobber was designing, even adding a few tweaks of my own. By then though, I was so immersed in the project, I couldn't stop at just _understanding_ it. I decided to use my blacksmith experience and actually _make_ the design. I had to relight the fire though, because I had been there so long that the fire was out from lack of heat. When I started to carve the wood and hammer the metal, I felt security. I was glad that the forge was usually the same (Unless Gobber let Gothi in. She then proceeded to knock everything down with her staff. On purpose.). As I was working on the design, I didn't notice Gobber behind me. He must have been there awhile, because he said:

"That screw won't fit on there, you'll need a bigger one" Well, that nearly scared the living daylights out of me. I quickly turned around, hiding the design behind me.

"Gobber! Hi - uh hi G-Gobber! Hi." I said, very smoothly - not! Gobber just laughed.

"Nice job with my design. You even picked out a few flaws I didn't notice! But, since when were you interested in inventions!?" he said.

"Today. I came in here looking for you and when I saw you weren't here, I almost left, but your designs caught my eye. And, ummm, how long were you in here?" I asked suspiciously. Even though the guy has a peg for a foot, he can still be quite sneaky.

"For about an hour. Actually, I came in here looking for you. But when I saw you with one of my designs, I got curious. By the way, you may have come here yesterday. It's past midnight." he asked. Oh crud! Dad was going to kill me! But Gobber saw the look on my face. Like I said, he's practically my uncle. He chuckled, and said "Don't worry. Before I came in here, your Dad told me to come looking for you. When I saw you in here, I got a villager to tell him that you were safe. Now, maybe we should fix that screw?" he told me. I readily agreed, and we started working. Gobber gave me a couple tips, and by dawn we had the end result. A peg leg. Turns out, Gobber had been noticing some flaws in his peg leg, and wanted to fix it. But by the time he finished the design, the flaw had been fixed. So it became just another useless design. Until I came along. And even though the peg leg didn't have a purpose, I still felt a feeling of accomplishment. I wanted to do this more.

"Gobber? Uh, I was wondering if-" he cut me off.

"Would you like to learn more?"he asked. I nodded my head. "Than meet me at noon. Maybe you can help me with some new hands? Hooks are a handy in the battle field, but not in the workshop. I again nodded. I knew what it was like when he was working in here with his hook. I'm still surprised this place hasn't been wrecked. Yet.

"Noon it is" I said. Gobber smiled.

"Now, off to bed with ya! Otherwise yur father will take my head for keeping you up this long!" I realized he was right and ran to my house. As I snuck into bed, I couldn't help but feel that this was a new start.

* * *

The next few weeks were full of learning and accomplishment as Gobber taught me how to make things - not just sharpen them like I did with swords and axes. Soon, I was able to build some of Gobber's designs - and even some of my own! I designed a bola launcher, but that is yet to be built. I'd need some bola's from Trader Johann. I also designed - and built - a new hand or Gobber. It's a hammer so he won't have to use is hook to hold the metal down, which he says is hard. I also designed something called a spy glass. It helps you see farther away. That way, you can tell when a dragon attack is coming, sooner. Hopefully it will help save more people. And as for dragon attacks? Well, I have been doing a lot better in terms of not screaming my head off every time a dragon comes near. But, well, my designs do help. They help me become even more of a village nuisance. I do try to use them, and they do work, just not under pressure. But that's weapons. My other inventions work fine! Gobber says that maybe I'm not quite so good at weapons making. But, he does like his new hand, which I guess I can tell, since he hardly wears his hook anymore, even in battle! While I was thinking about this, I accidentally bumped my elbow in the flames. It was everything I could do not to scream bloody murder. I quietly put my elbow in cool water. It eased the pain a bit, but my elbow still hurt BAD. Due to my elbow being immersed in something, my clumsiness went up a notch, and I soon bumped into the wall. "Ow."i whispered. Definitely not my lucky day.

"Hiccup? What's goin' on?" I heard Gobber ask. Crud. I covered up my elbow as I heard him coming in.

"Nothing" I said quickly, not wanting to be found out. Last time I got burnt, I had to stay out of the forge for a week because Dad didn't trust me there. That, and the fact that Gobber took a while to convince him to let me back over there. Gobber still looked suspicious, but he just let it go.

"Alright. Now, Go home. Your father needs to speak with you." Oh joy. Just what I needed. Another 'amazing' one-sided conversation! Ugh.

"Yay." I said, with obvious non-enthusiasm. Gobber just laughed and shook his head.

"He means well, Hiccup"I just shook my head and walked home, careful to cover my burn mark.

* * *

When I got home I saw that Dad wasn't here yet, so I quickly went upstairs and changed into a long sleeved shirt.

"Looks like I'll be wearing a lot more of these" I muttered. Suddenly I heard the door shut.

"Hiccup!" My Dad called. 'And let the fight for life begin' was my only thought as I headed downstairs.

"Yes?" I asked quietly, still half worried to death about what my Dad was going to yell at me for.

"With your older sister gone, she cannot be the chief - or, chiefess, so that leaves you to be next in line for chief." My Dad told me, wanting to get straight to the point. And it was a pretty sharp point. I heard my Dad and sister talk and argue about chiefing, almost every day and night. I was really glad not to be chief. But, with her gone, I should have put two and two together.

"Great..." I muttered. My face must have shown absolute and complete non-enthused, because he said:

"Don't be so enthusiastic! You might break something!"He said, with obvious sarcasm. I must have gotten his stubbornness, AND his sarcasm. Great. "You'll be fine, Hiccup." he sympathized. I immediately looked up in surprise. Stoick the Vast was NEVER sympathetic! He just rolled his eyes at my surprise "Yes, I do have a heart! Between you and Gobber..." my Dad muttered. He must have realized I was listening still, because he quickly said "Off to bed with you now. If a dragon attack happens, you want to be alert!" He than went on to mutter "Maybe that would help with his fighting skills... being alert" he soon realized I was still here, as he told me to hurry up.

"Help with my fighting skills" I thought. "My fighting skills are... okay. I'm not Stoick the Vast... yet"

A few days after my conversation with Dad, my way to be a warrior was done. I built an invention! It's a lighter axe! Still metal and sharp, but it was hollow, so I'd be able to lift it! Getting the metal to the right thickness took a while, but I eventually did it. And, no one knew that it wasn't a full axe! All I needed was something to test it on...

* * *

 **Everyone knows that it turns out horrible, right? I decided to add that to show Hiccup's first major mishap. After all, they are a major part in HTTYD, right? So, I hope you all enjoyed this! Now, onto Adriata...**


	4. Downed Dragons Aren't Dead Dragons

**Hello, dear readers! I am happy to bring you the 4th chapter! It's just some fluff! And a secret revealed... nothing important! Also,**

 **there will be a time gap in this, so stick around 'til the end to find out more details about it!**

 **Now, onto the story!**

"Ok, so let me get this straight. I'm basically a dragon?!" I asked after he explained more to me.

... Five minutes earlier ...

 **"There's more. One pair of rider and dragon would unite from the human side of hins, and the other would unite from the dragon side. The one from the human side would be smart from the human side, but also a runt. The one from the dragon side would be able to speak to the dragons, learn their ways, become part of them."** he explained.

"So... I'm still human. Right?" I asked hopefully. I like dragons, but I also like humans, and I really did NOT want to be... er... _captured,_ to say the least.

 **"Partly."** he informed.

"PARTLY!" I yelled. "How am I only PARTLY human!"

 **"RELAX Adriata! Geez, give me a chance to explain! You are** ** _partly_** **dragon because in order to be kin, you must have dragon's blood in you. Remember the day you were taken?"** I nodded. **"How's your** **arm?"** he asked. That confused me. We weren't talking about my _arm_! I looked at it, and all there was was a scar from that night. Nothing big!

"Fine... I just have a small scar. Why? Weren't we talking about something else?" I asked.

 **"We were talking about the night you were taken, right? Well, isn't that when you got your scar?"** he asked. To be honest,I didn't remember when I got that scar. I just woke up with it, and figured I got it from fighting Cloudjumper.

"Ya... I was asleep, though.." I told him, still confused. How did this involve anything?

 **"I know. I was there. Adriata was a Night Fury. It would make sense for you to have Night Fury blood in you, right?"** he asked. After he said that, I started putting the puzzle together.

"Wait a minute... you gave me this scar and... what did you do?!" I asked him, kind of scared. He scratched me! On purpose! Then he showed me his arm. There was a scar on it, too.

 **"Had to get it from somewhere, right?"** he told me. Immediately I checked his arm.

"Are you alright? Why did you scratch yourself?!" I asked him. He just chuckled.

 **"Relax! It didn't even hurt!"** I let out a breath.

"Ok... wait..."

...Now...

 **"No, no no! You are not a dragon!"** he seemed to think about his words more before he added, **"Well, not full dragon. You cannot breathe fire or ice, and you don't have scales. You LOOK human, but you can talk to dragons, and one day you might roar, too!"** he told me. Wow.

"Sweet! I'm going to try!" I let out a roar that sounds like something is dying. He chuckled amused.

 **"You WILL be able to. Just not yet. You need to grow up a bit first."** he said. I glared.

"Oh, now you tell me! You could have said that earlier so I could spare everyone the sound of a dying duck!" I half-yell. "Thanks a lot, Night Fury!"

 **"I have a name you know.."** he said, still smirking.

"Well, you have yet to tell me..." I said, annoyed that he made me sound like a fool.

 **"Toothless. That's my name."**

"That fits you so well" I said dryly

 **"Ha. Ha. Better than Mildew or something like that."** I nodded

"Point taken."

Through the next few days I learned a lot about Toothless... and experienced my first flight. I was sitting on our cave, watching the dragons fly. It took a lot of getting used to the fact that I could hear other dragons. Mom was very surprised, but she just laughed and said:

"Wow! Looks like you coming here wasn't just fun for Cloudjumper, eh?" she said playfully. I in turn, stuck my tongue out at her playfully. Suddenly, I heard furniture being knocked. I turned around to see Toothless bounding over, eyes big with excitement.

"Well hello, Mr. Excited! What brings you here, today?" I playfully ask him.

 **"I have an idea! Come with me! Come on!"** he says _VERY_ eagerly.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked Toothless one day. He got excited and told me:

 **"We are going for a fly!"** he told me.

 **"** Wait, I can fly on you?" I asked.

 **"Yes! AND you can meet my mate and hatchling if you want to!"**

"You have a nest?" I asked. I don't know why I was so surprised. I just... was.

 **"Yea! Do you want to meet them?!"** he asked.

"Ummmm... yea! Wait... is that why you always leave?" I asked.

 **"Yes. Me and my mate switch turns ever so often." he explains**

"Oh. Makes sense why you get restless after a week. Now, can I see your family?" I ask. He nods happily and bumps me onto his back

"Well alright! Let's go!" I tell him and then we're off!

We got to an island about south of the sanctuary, and go into a cove.

 **"SpitFire! Emerald!"** he calls out. A wary Night Fury cautiously comes out. I figure that it's her mate, Emerald.

 **"Hi, Emerald. How are you?"** I ask quietly. The Night Fury cocks his head questioning.

 **"You speak like a dragon?"** she asks. I'm struck with shock. I speak english, not Dragonese.

 **"What are you talking about? I speak English, not -"** I am cut off by Toothless.

 **"You speak Dragonese to those who do not understand english, like Emerald and SpitFire. You can sense that, so subconsciously your Dragonese kicks in."** he tells me.

"Oh. That makes sense. I think." I was utterly confused. Toothless chuckled.

 **"You'll get it soon enough"** he told me. Over the next two days we all hung out, with Toothless going fishing far out about twice a day. It was nice to be in a little cove, seeing the little hatchling SpitFire race me around the pond. Emerald prefered to be in the little cave they call home, where she lied down watching us. Soon we had to go, and I honestly would have stayed there but Mom needed help around the Sanctuary. So, we were off. But, I knew we'd be back.

 **2 years later...**

On another visit to the cove, 2 years later, we fly by the main part of the island. I see dragon's attacking the village.

"I didn't know that this place was inhabited!" I said, surprised that people lived here.

 **"Ya, I think this place is called 'Berk'"** I nearly fell off Toothless.

"W-what! What do you mean we're at Berk!" I half-yelled "They KILL dragons here!" Toothless didn't seem to care.

 **"Whatever. They won't kill me"** he said, indifferent to the hostility. I sighed. We were soon almost over the entire village. Suddenly, Toothless' ears shot up. He turned to the village. I turned, too. At first, there was nothing. But then I saw a bola coming toward us.

 **"ADRIATA!"** Toothless yelled as the bola attached us together and took us down. I remember hitting the ground, but then all I saw was black.

...

I woke up wearily, and tried to get up. Realizing I was restrained, I suddenly remembered what happened.

"Toothless!" I shouted. He was still out. 'Okay' I thought. Let's see if I can control speaking their language. "Toothless!" I tried. Even though most of it sounded the same, I could pick out that I was not speaking Dragonese. 'One more time' I thought, determined. **"TOOTHLESS!"** I shouted. Yes! Dragonese, achieved!

 **"Wh - where are we?"** He asked groggily. Soon though, he went from groggy to alert. **"Adriata! We need to get out of here!"**

 **"I agree! Now, let's try wiggling out!"** I suggested. He nodded, and soon his whole body was wiggling. But after a bit, I noticed he stopped wiggling.

 **"My... my tail. It feels weird..."** he said. I stopped wiggling, and turned to look at his tail. Oh no... his left fin. It was gone. I turned to look at him.

 **"Toothless..**." I started, but looked down. I couldn't bring myself to tell him. He loved flying! That was practically his life! And without his fin... I looked at him again. I was about to try again, but he stopped me, with big, understanding eyes., and said what I couldn't say.

 **"It's gone, isn't it?"** he asked. I nodded, tears pooling under my eyes. He looked... heartbroken. If dragons could cry, he'd probably be bawling. Soon, off in the distance, we heard someone grumbling about...losing their mug? Toothless seemed to shake off his grief about losing his tail because he started wiggling me up, trying to get me out. He did, but the person was closer. I could tell that it was male, and in their teens. It certainly wasn't Snotlout, so maybe Fishlegs? Or... Hiccup! I had to get Toothless out. I did not want my brother to kill my best friend. I tried pulling it off him because I didn't have my knife. Right then and there I swore that I would never be without it. But, soon, the guy was too close. I was prepared to die with Toothless, but he didn't want that.

 **"Go"** he said, nudging me away. I shook my head and came closer.

 **"No. I am not leaving you."** The person was soon so near I could hear the footprints.

 **"But what about SpitFire and Emerald"** he asked. **"If you die too, what will they do? Emerald is a good hunter, but the fish here aren't the best, and she needs to stay with SpitFire He is still a hatchling."** I tried to argue, but I knew he was right. They wouldn't be able to survive on their own. **"Go"** he said again. This time I didn't argue. I just ran into the shadows to watch. 'Maybe I could save him.' I thought hopefully. But immediately I remembered I was weaponless and defenseless. Soon, the boy appeared over the crash-made hill. It was Hiccup. Part of me was happy to see him, the other part upset because I was going to see him _kill_ my best friend. I soon turned my attention to my brother. He took out his knife and looked so scared he might have wet his skivvies! He came up quietly and went behind the big boulder. He walked out and looked at Toothless.

"O-oh, I did it. Oh, I did it, this fixes everything!" He came closer, almost trying to hug it, and then stood up straight. He put his foot on Toothless proudly, like a viking. 'Dad would be proud' I thought, almost amused. "I have brought down this mighty beast!" he said! But almost as soon as he said that, Toothless shook him off.

 **"Annoying kid"** he said, completely bemused. I was tempted t respond, but that would give away my location. I turned my attention back to Hiccup. He looked shocked, almost - no - COMPLETELY scared out of his wits. The knife started shaking, almost uncontrollably. It was pointed at Toothless. My best friend was just staring at him. It was almost like he could tell that Hiccup was as scared as him. Hiccup seemed to soften for a second, but he shook that off and stared straight at his heart, a determined look in his eyes. But Toothless said **"It's okay".** He was accepting his death. That shattered my already broken heart. Hiccup looked at him, softening up again, but soon got a grim look on his face. He once again stared at his heart.

"I'm gonna kill you dragon." he said. I knew that this wasn't Hiccup, but another boy who wanted his Father's approval. He rolled his shoulders, saying "I'm gonna.. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my Father. I'm a viking. I'M A VIKING!" He yelled that last part. He brought up his knife and almost brought it down, but he took a peek at Toothless. His eyes begged him to not, but he still just shut them and rolled over, showing no resistance. It must have been to much for him, because he shut his eyes and geared up to get him, but he peeked again. He took a deep breath, geared up, and put the knife flatly on his head. "I did this..." he muttered, and his hands sunk down. He turned to leave, looking at his knife, but something stopped him. He turned around and then did something insane. He started cutting the ropes. He kept looking around probably checking to see if anyone was there. The village was in the middle of a dragon raid so no one would be here most likely. Except me. He always said he had the worst luck. Suddenly, Toothless jumped up, pinning him to the boulder! I wasn't worried though. Toothless wouldn't hurt a fly... usually. Okay, maybe I was a _touch_ worried but nothing too dramatic. Luckily Toothless only roared in his face and flew off, falling into the cove. Hiccup warily got up, and attempted to walk, but only managed to faint. I chuckled softly before going into the cove.

 **Okay, THANK YOU for reading this! I know that there is a time gap, but don't worry! I'll be making a one-shot about the two years called 'Bridging the Gap' Sorry for any confusion I may have caused!**


End file.
